7 Wonders: Kaname & Yuuki Fluffs Collection
by hironohime
Summary: Kaname & Yuuki cheese flavored fluffs collection. There's a background change for both characters in each story.
1. Words just ain't enough

**Title : Words ain't just enough **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight and I'm just using the characters to **

**write this fanfic of mine. **

**Setting : Yuuki and Kaname both are pure blood vampires and they're not siblings.**

**Summary : For me, to feel the warm of your lips means more than any love songs in this world. **

* * *

><p>Yuuki scratched her head and stared seriously at the piece of paper in front of her. Her right hand was flipping her ballpoint anxiously. Finally, she came up with an idea and smiled as she wrote the words.<p>

"What are you doing, Yuuki?" Kaien asked as he tried to take a peek on what his little princess was doing.

"N-Nothing, I was just doing my homework." Yuuki was about to hide her letter but it seemed like the hunter was quicker than her.

Kaien fixed his glasses as he read what was written in the paper in front of him out loud, "Dear Kaname. Would you lend me a compass because, I always get lost in your eyes?. Love, your Yuuki."

"Stop it!" Yuuki roared as she immediately took her letter back. She could feel her cheek roasted by the flame beneath. Kaien stared at his foster daughter before covering his mouth immediately. Yuuki could see his shoulders shuddered heavily at his attempt to laugh.

"You may laugh as loud as you can but not in front of me." She pushed the elder man out of her room and closed the door behind her roughly. As soon as the door was closed she heard an annoying laughter followed by floor tapping noise. She had no doubt that Kaien must be laughing like a mad man as he pounded the floor with his hands. Yuki re-read her own letter before harshly crumpled it up then performed a fabulous free throw to the nearest trash can.

"Cheesy!" She snapped at herself before sitting down on the floor as she held both of her legs in front of her chest.

It had been a week after Kaname revealed his memory of the woman he loved in the past and committed murder at Aido's residence. He had promised that he would read her bedtime stories as many as she wanted him to when he came back and she kept her promise by waiting patiently at her foster father's house where he would pick her up. She decided not to ask him the reason why he killed Aido's father because she believed that he would tell her when the time came just like when he showed her his bitter past through his blood. She stared at a crimson red muffler neatly wrapped in a transparent package with a red ribbon on the top.

Today was the so-called 'Single awareness Day'. She did her best in making a hand made muffler and at last it was completely done yesterday. However, she could not sense the presence of her beloved Kaname. Her vision was blurred by tears when she recalled her sleepless nights during the process. Her first white muffler ended up being a decoration item of bird's nest since she forgot to close the window when she went to bed that day. Her second one was a black muffler and she was in the middle of finishing it when she ran out of the knitting wool. She had no choice than to gave up when the shop staff told her that it took more than a week for her order to arrive. The red one was the only color of knitting wool left in the shop and she was lucky that it was long enough to make a muffler.

Unfortunately, the big problem was she hadn't found the right words to write in the gift card. Yuuki cursed herself for not being capable of doing things properly. She bit her lip hard to prevent herself from crying but it seemed like she had failed as tears slipped out and fell onto her cheek.

"Yuuki, Kaname has come to pick you up." Kaien's voice brought her back to reality.

Yuuki immediately shed her tears and grabbed a huge paper bag in white on her study desk then put the neatly wrapped muffler inside it before she opened the door.

"He's waiting for you at the living room. I'll be back with some snacks for the two of you." Kaien said. Yuuki nodded to his words and proceeded her way downstairs.

"Kaname." She called his name happily when her eyes caught the sight of a tall young man with straight raven hair.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting." He smiled at her.

"No problem." She replied though deep inside her heart she ought to admit how torturing it was for her to wait for him especially when she didn't know when exactly he would come back.

"Well, you shouldn't have come home this early. I miss my daughter so much that a week isn't enough to fix my broken heart." Kaien replied as he made a fake sobbing sound while he walked downstairs with a small bag full of various cookies.

"Thank you for taking care of her, headmaster." Kaname bowed politely.

"Your welcome. Make sure you finish them all on your way back." Kaien placed the small bag inside the white paper back Yuuki was holding.

"Hey!, don't put it there." She protested as she pulled the small bag out.

"Anyway, Yuuki. Don't forget to finish your homework then be prepared for the final…" Kaien had not even finished his words when Yuuki hastily closed the entrance door.

"I wanna go home as soon as possible, oniisama." She said in a sultry voice as she entwined her arm with his.

"What an impatient girl." He chuckled before they both disappeared in an instant.

* * *

><p>Yuuki helped Kaname to take off his black coat and hung it on the cloth hanger near the door. She hugged his waist from behind and pressed her cheek on his lower back.<p>

"Welcome home… Kaname." She said. He turned around so that they faced each other. Kaname cupped her face with a hand and examined the look in her eyes.

"You don't have to call me with that name if you don't want to." He suggested.

"That was the name mom gave you and I don't want to stop calling you with that name just because I'm jealous with that woman of your past." She replied calmly.

He sat on his bed and seated her on his lap.

"So, at last you admitted that you were jealous." He smirked.

"I'm not jealous. Not at all." She declined promptly as she turned her look away from him to hide her blushing face. She was certain enough that a crow might poke her on the head and ate her since it couldn't tell the difference between her face and a well ripened tomato.

"I thought you were going to give me something." He whispered. She handed him the paper bag she had been holding.

"Thank you, Yuuki." He replied with a smile that took her breath along with her heart away.

"I-It's a hand made and I hope you like it. By the way, I'm sorry that I didn't have the chance to write the card." She apologized as she stood up from his lap. Kaname ripped the wrappings carefully and took out the long red muffler with the initial "K.K" embroidered on it in black. He took the heart shaped Valentine Card attached in the package and opened it.

"Dear Kaname, would you lend me compass because I always get lost in your eyes?. Love, your Yuuki." He read. Yuuki raised an eyebrow at the phrase she just heard. She took the card from his hand and analyzed it carefully. She recognized the hand writing and it wasn't hers. Finally, she realized that Kaien had managed to take a new card from her drawer, copy her previous one and slipped it into the paper bag before she left the house.

"That guy will definitely regret for what he did." She chanted the words like a mantra with a low voice.

"I'm afraid that I don't have a compass with me now, Yuuki." Kaname replied. She could see from his face that he was about to burst into a laugh like what he did when he saw her wearing pajamas upside down several years ago.

"I know that was cheesy and I'm sorry that I could only write cheesy words. You are allowed to laugh as loud as you want now. I'm all ears." She uttered grumpily.

"Well, to be honest words are less important for me." He claimed.

"Excuse me?" She gave him a look of doubt.

Kaname grabbed her shoulders and pushed her to the bed. He locked her hands above her head with his hands and stared into her crimson orbs.

"To feel the warmth of your lips means more than everything." He whispered before he planted his lips on hers. Yuuki shut her eyes as she circled her arms behind his head to deepen the kiss. She finally realized that it was useless to win a battle between a person who was already dead and became a part of someone's memory. Memory will never be forgotten and will only be glamorized as the time goes by.

"Kaname, I know it may sound selfish but I want to start everything with you so I can carve my own history in your heart." She explained when they broke the kiss.

"No matter what happened in the past. I just want you to know that my heart belongs to you from the day I met you." He replied as he leaned forward to seal her lips once again.

Feeling the warmth of his lips on hers, Yuuki came to a conclusion that sometimes words ain't just enough to express one's love.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

_**Author's Note: Phew!, finally finished my first chap for this challenge (^_-)V. Critics, comments, suggestions, grammatical corrections are all welcome in the review. I need your help and support to improve my work (^-^)/. **_

8


	2. The Best Remedy

**Title : The Best Remedy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight and I'm just using the characters to **

**write this fanfic of mine. **

**Setting : Yuuki and Kaname are both human and they're not siblings. Yuuki is 18 years old and Kaname is 20 years old. **

**Summary : What can't be cured by medical treatment shall be cured by love.**

* * *

><p>"And so, they live happily ever after in the prince's castle." Kaname said as he closed the thick fairy tale book labeled 'Cinderella'.<p>

"Let's start again from the beginning." Yuuki requested selfishly as she opened the front page and leaned on his chest.

"We've been reading the same story for nine times, Yuuki." He complained while he caressed her long raven locks.

"I promise you this will be the last one." She pleaded as she played with the edge of the red muffler circling both of their necks.

Kaname held his breath and fixed his glasses. He must admit that he was powerless whenever she asked him a favor.

"I want you to listen carefully to the story this time because there will be quizzes in the end." He advised.

"You sound just like Professor Hamada, my Japanese teacher." She chuckled.

"Please don't put me on the same level with that gorilla." He grunted.

"Anyway, I didn't know that you have a bad eye sight." She pointed at his black frame eye glasses.

"I think I've been working too long in front of my PC." He answered plainly.

It was two months ago when he felt an enormous pain at the lower part of his stomach and he was diagnosed as kidney cancer. Chemotherapy had caused depilatory not only on his hair but also his eyebrows and eyelashes. He had been using the eye glasses and the red knit hat Yuuki made for him all the time expect when he took a bath to cover the bitter fact.

"Kuran san, it's time to take your medicine." A nurse came in with a tray full of medicine cups.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go to my part time job. The master will chop my head off if I come late." Yuuki said as she removed the muffler carefully from her neck and closed the fairy tale book.

"I'm sorry for keeping you here most of the time." Kaname said bitterly before he sat up on his bed.

"It's not your fault." She smiled at him as she put her black coat on and took her handbag from the drawer nearby.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Yuuki." He continued.

"My pleasure." She leaned forward and gave a quick peck on his cheek.

"Cut it off, lovebirds. I'm not here forever to wait." The grumpy nurse quenched.

"I'll see you later." Kaname smiled as he waved his hand to his beloved one.

Yuuki smiled before she closed the hospital room door behind her and walked through the corridor. She tilted her head to the left when she heard a sound of a man who screamed in pain as if tomorrow never comes. The voice sent shivers to her spine and she could feel Goosebumps on some parts of her body. She remembered the nurse told her that the patient's name was Mr. Kadokawa and he was a healthy head officer of an IT company until half a year ago when he was told that he suffered from lungs cancer and that he won't be able to live more than a year.

She was also told that Mr. Kadokawa complained all the time about how cruel God was that He had given him an uncured disease and that he should not had been born into the world. His wife and kids left him because they could not stand hearing his complaints all day long. On the other hand, Yuuki noticed that Kaname had never said even a word of complaints and he even apologized for being such a burden to her most of the time. The nurses kept saying their compliments about how tough he was and that she should be proud of him. However, sometimes she felt that he had been restraining himself all the time and her heart ached at the fact.

* * *

><p>It was a quarter past seven at night when Yuuki came back to the room and saw Kaname winced in pain as he clutched his bed sheet with full force causing both of his knuckles to turn white.<p>

"Kaname!" She ran into him and was about to press the nurse call button when he stopped her.

"It's okay, Yuuki. The pain killer… will take… effect in some minutes. I'll be...fine." He muttered between his harsh breathes.

Yuuki nodded before she removed his eyeglasses and put it into the case. She took his trembling right hand and wrapped it with both of her hands. She caught a sight of two dark circles below his eyes which was enough to be the proof that he had not been asleep for days. His face was as pale as a sheet and he was chocking painfully from the side effect of the therapy.

"Kaname please stop restraining yourself. You can scream out loud if you want to." She said anxiously.

He glanced at her and shook his head immediately. However, he couldn't help but to scream out painfully when an extreme pain of headache he had never experienced before struck him. She heard from the nurse that the pain of cancer was like having one's body ripped into pieces slowly but surely and it went worse as time goes by. There were some cases where patient died from of the shock it brought. Yuuki immediately let go of his hand and pushed the nurse call button hastily.

"Yuuki, I'm so sorry…please...don't leave..." Kaname said desperately while clutching the sleeve of her black shirt.

She was convinced now that he was restraining all the time to make her feel comfortable around him. He knew it better than anyone that no one in this world liked to hear complaints and painful screams all day all night.

"I won't ever leave you so hang in there." She said daringly as she caressed his cheek.

Several minutes later a doctor with thick beard came in followed by several nurses.

"Bring me morphine." The doctor said.

"No!" Kaname's eyes widened in fear as he shouted.

Yuuki bit her lip when the memory of what happened a month ago re-played in her mind. There was a ten years old boy who suffered from leukemia and his room was just across Kaname's room. He often came to play jigsaw puzzle until one day, after taking the pain killer mentioned above he remained unconscious for several days. Then a week later he stopped breathing.

"Hold him still!" The doctor commanded the nurses. Kaname jerked his hands off the nurses and was about to jump out of the bed when Yuuki stopped him by hugging his shoulders.

"It's alright, Kaname. They won't give you that because I won't allow them." She stated firmly.

"Cross san!" One of the nurses spoke out.

"Please doctor, anything but that. Weren't you the one who told me that patient's opinion is top priority here?" Yuuki asked sternly. After a moment of silence the doctor finally responded to Yuuki's request.

"Make sure he drinks this one then. Although it's not as effective as morphine it'll ease the pain for certain hours." He placed several tablets on a small plate and put it on the small table near the bed before he left the place.

"Thank you, doctor. I really appreciate your cooperation" Yuuki bowed courteously. She helped him to lean down back to his bed carefully. His breathing was harsh and his body was still trembling from fear.

"Kaname, everything's going to be alright so you should get some sleep." She whispered before placing a quick peck on his forehead. He rested his head on the crook of her neck.

"I'm… scared that I won't be able to open my eyes…if I go to sleep." He said weakly.

"I'm not going to let the God of death taking you away." She replied confidently.

He smiled at her but soon the smile was replaced with a frown as the pain had reared itself again. Kaname grabbed a small bucket from the desk beside his bed and started to vomit. Yuuki gently rubbed his back as she hoped that it would ease his pain. When he finished she handed him a glass of water and told him to drink it then she took the bucket to the restroom and cleaned it.

"Thank...you..." He muttered weakly when she returned from the restroom before he slowly leaned back to his bed and closed his eyes. She glanced at him and after a while a big drop of tears slipped out of her eyes. It broke her heart to see the man that once so strong was powerless as the disease seized him.

* * *

><p>Yuuki woke up when the sun light came from the window. She looked to her left and found Kaname sitting beside her on the same bed.<p>

"Good morning." He greeted her. She noticed the difference in his voice.

"Good morning. Are you having a sore throat?" She asked uneasily.

"I screamed too much I guess." He answered with a faint smile.

"You should take this then." She broke the package of a ginger flavored cough drop and brought it in front of his mouth. He took it with his tongue and she was about to draw her hand when he caught it.

"Let me clean it." He said as he licked her right finger.

"K-Kaname." She could feel her face heated. He smirked at her before releasing her hand and started to stare blankly at the scenery outside through the window.

"Human life is really short and I just can't believe mine is going to end soon." He muttered.

"I won't let it happen." Yuuki spoke out as several drops of tears escaped her eyes.

"I'm lucky to have a caring girlfriend like you." He shed her tears with his thumbs and kissed their trace on her cheek. She circled her arms on his waist and placed her ear on his chest. She could hear the sound of his heartbeat and smelled the scent of disinfectants through his hospital pajama.

"The doctor told me that you have agreed to take the surgery which will be conducted this evening." She whispered.

"It looks like they have found a donor for me so I'm not going to waste my time." He rubbed his temple.

"Kaname, are you alright?" She asked anxiously.

"Yes, it's just a silly headache." He replied.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me." She said while looking deep into his eyes.

"Yuuki, you know that every surgery has a risk and it's just unavoidable." He placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Just promise." She insisted as tears welled up in her eyes for the second time that day.

"I promise." He leaned forward before he planted his lips on her in a long and passionate kiss.

Kaname had no choice than to break their kiss due to his need of oxygen. On the other hand, Yuuki bit her lip to fight her tears. Unfortunately, her eyes betrayed her. Some painful sobs escaped her lips as the transparent drops fell on her cheeks. He pulled her into a warm embrace and caressed her raven locks.

"I didn't know that you're such a crybaby." He whispered. Yuuki didn't give any reply. She didn't know why but she just couldn't stop herself from sobbing.

"Thank you for shedding your tears for me, Yuuki because it seems like I have forgotten how to cry no matter how hard I try to recall the memory." He added bitterly.

* * *

><p>A year has passed after the surgery and Yuuki was looking at the ocean in front of her. She smiled when she felt strong arms hugging her waist from behind.<p>

"Sorry to keep you waiting, the doctor was blabbering about home treatment for about two hours." The tall guy when raven haired whispered to her.

"Never mind about that. Let's go home, Kaname." She replied with a smile.

Kaname nodded as he walked hand in hand with his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

_**Author's Note: In this story both Yuuki and Kaname are human so they're not immune from diseases. I use different background for each story so please pay attention to the 'Setting' part written at the top page of each story. I'm sorry for confusing you and I hope you enjoy reading my stories (^-^)**_


	3. The Great Mystery

**Title : The Greatest Mystery**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight and I'm just using the characters to **

**write this fanfic of mine. **

**Setting : Yuuki and Kaname are pure blood vampires and not siblings. **

**Summary : Even a famous detective failed in reasoning the mystery of love.**

* * *

><p>"Kaname loves me"<p>

"Kaname loves me not" Yuuki held her breath when she pulled the last flower petal.

She frowned at the result as she rested her chin on one hand. She knew that flower is not a fortune teller and it's silly to believe the result. He did tell her that he loves her but she has the feeling that he might love her as a substitute of the woman he loved in the past. Yuuki took a schedule book from her school back and checked her 'To do List'. She smiled when she saw a heart shaped note in which is written "Kaname returns: six pm". Yuuki glanced at her wrist clock and immediately stormed into the kitchen to prepare dinner for her beloved Kaname.

On her way to the kitchen she stopped at the living room where she grabbed a recipe book. Yuuki hummed her favorite JPOP song after placing the recipe book on the kitchen table and put a pink stripes kitchen apron. She tied her long raven hair into a pony tail and opened the third page of the recipe book which showed how to make chicken curry. She took the ingredients from the fridge and started to cut them.

She was dealing with a potato when she accidentally cut her left forefinger. She yelped in pain and was about to get a band-aid when she saw her bruise started to recover on its own. Although she still found difficulties in getting used to the feeling of her bruises being automatically cured, to be honest she was glad to have been granted the ability. She felt guilty every time she saw the sad look on Kaname's face whenever he saw her injured. Yuuki took a spoonful of her chicken curry and smiled in satisfaction before continued her cooking.

* * *

><p>It took an hour for her to finish her chicken curry and she even managed to make potato salad with Thousand Island dressing. She rushed her way to the front door when she heard the chime rang.<p>

"Welcome home, Kaname" she greeted her beloved one with a glee.

"I'm home, Yuuki" he leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Yuuki, could you bring a cup of lemon tea to my room?" Kaname asked as he removed his rain coat off and placed it at the nearest clothes hangar.

"Certainly" she replied firmly before heading toward the kitchen once again.

She took one teabag from a small can and placed it in the teacup before pouring hot water from the electric kettle. Yuuki placed the teacup on the tray and walked upstairs to Kaname's room. She knocked the room door before walking in. To her surprise, she found him staring straight at the painting of a woman. She recognized the woman as the one he fell in love with in the past. Yuuki gasped as she dropped her tray in shock.

"Yuuki!" Kaname released his grip on the painting.

"I shouldn't have trusted all of your words" Yuuki murmured as tears fell to both of her cheek.

"Listen to me, Yuuki" Kaname was about to walk closer with he saw a huge black butterfly wing on her back.

"Why don't you erase my feeling toward you like what you did with my memory?. You're good at it" she responded before disappearing from his sight leaving some black butterflies behind her.

* * *

><p>Yuuki appeared at a dark alleyway and she recognized that it leaded to the shopping arcade. It had started to rain when she arrived. She always detests rain because it always ruins her hairstyle and also it reminds her of some bitter memories in the past. The memories with her parents that once sealed but when it was revealed her parents were no longer by her side. She quickly shed her tears with the back of her right hand and frowned.<p>

Jealousy was the word that described her feeling at present and it was also the cause of her fight with Kaname. She understood that she should not get mad of him just because he was looking as an old painting. It was just she felt a painful leak in her heart every time he hid something from her and it just went worse as time passed by. She knew that it was so selfish of her to forbid Kaname from cherishing his past. He did not even yell at her when Zero kissed her during the fight with Kuran Rido and he even praised her for being able to control herself from drinking Zero's blood during their encounter in front of Toma's residence. After all, love is selfish and no one can deny it. Not even a pure blood vampire like her.

Yuuki was about to leave the place when suddenly a taller figure blocked her way.

"Yuuki!" Kaname caught her on the wrist.

"Let me go!" she protested as she tried desperately to sweep his hand away.

"Not until you listen to my explanation" he insisted.

"I'm sick of hearing excuses and if you think that you can use me as the replacement of your beloved one in the past you're making a big mistake" she spoke out loud.

"I'm not using you as the replacement of that woman and I love you just the way you are" Kaname replied promptly.

"Well then tell me why you love me?" she glared at him.

"I don't think anyone could do the reasoning for love and that's why it remains a great mystery" he continued.

"You're not making any sense" she added.

"And so do you" he replied.

"What?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just because I love you, does it mean that I have to walk on water to prove it to you?. Don't you think it's enough when I said so because, some things are just that simple?" he stated.

Yuuki bit her lower lip as she averted her look from him. Kaname walked closer and drew her body into a warm embrace.

"I shouldn't have shown you my memory of the past because it will make you feel uneasy. However, I don't want to hide things from you anymore and I want you to believe that I have a reason in every action that I took" he whispered as he caressed her locks.

"I'm sorry" she said sadly as she pulled out a white handkerchief and started to wipe his face. His black uniform shirt was drenched by the rain and she blushed when she caught a slight few of his six packs abs.

"Let's go home and eat dinner. I saw your cookings on the dining table and they all look delicious" he leaned forward and kissed the top of her head.

Yuuki nodded promptly.

Kaname told her to wait under the rooftop of a flower shop nearby before disappearing into the nearest convenience store. He came out with one umbrella and a red tulip on his right hand.

"For you" he handed the flower to her.

"Thank you" she received it shyly.

"Shall we go home now?" he asked after he opened the umbrella.

"Err…. isn't it faster for us to use teleport" Yuuki scratched her head.

"Well, I prefer to walk together with you in the same umbrella" he claimed.

"You sounded just like my dad. He even hid every umbrella he could find in the house just to walk together with mom beneath the same umbrella" she chuckled before entwining her arm with his.

"So, do you want me to hide all the umbrellas in our house?" he asked playfully.

"You better not" she giggled.

"Anyway, do you know what tulip signifies in the language of flower?" he continued.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" she pleaded.

"You should ask Lord Google instead of me" he answered briefly.

Yuuki smiled when she noticed some pink spot on his face. In fact, she knew exactly that the floral language of tulip signifies eternal love.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>


	4. Pure Blood Emergency Alert

**Title : Pure Blood Emergency Alert**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight and I'm just using the characters to **

**write this fanfic of mine. **

**Setting : Yuuki and Kaname are pure blood vampires, not siblings and married with one kid. **

**Summary : Little pure blood vampire planned to surprise her beloved parents. **

* * *

><p>"Yes, Cross Kaien's speaking" Kaien said as he placed the speaker of his cell phone on his ear.<p>

"Granpa Kaien, help!. Daddy and mommy are torturing each other" the voice of a little girl echoed through the speaker.

"What do you mean, Yuka chan?" the head of hunter association asked her kindly.

"I went to their room yesterday night and I heard some strange noises together with mommy's screaming voice and daddy's harsh breathing" the five year old pureblood vampire girl reported.

"Screaming voice?, harsh breathing?" Kaien repeated.

"Mommy was calling daddy's name continuously and she was muttering something like 'I'm gonna come' which is strange because she didn't go anywhere" Yuka continued.

Kaien finally realized what the suspected in Kuuran residence were doing. He rubbed his temple anxiously as he searched for the right words.

"Are you okay, granpa Kaien?"

"Listen to me, Yuka chan. I think there's some misunderstanding here"

"Miss universe standing?. Where?" Yuka asked back clumsily.

"Not, miss universe standing but misunderstanding which means you got it the wrong way" he laughed out loud.

"So, you mean that daddy wasn't torturing mommy?"

"Exactly"

"What were they doing at that time then?"

Kaien scratched his head impatiently as he began to search for the proper words of explanation for the underage.

"They were playing poker" he concluded.

"Poker?"

"It's like UNO. Well, you know… the card game"

"I loves UNO so I'll ask my parents if I could join the game next time I hear the strange noises from their room. Thank you so much, granpa Kaien"

"W-wait, Yuka chan. You shouldn't….."

_Click _

Kaien hasn't even finished his words yet when he heard the disconnected tone.

Meanwhile, Yuka Kuuran smiled brightly after knowing that her beloved parents were not torturing each other. So, she came up with a plan to surprise them.

"Yuka, dinner's ready" she heard her mother's voice from downstairs.

"What's today's dinner, mommy?" she responded.

"It's your favorite chicken curry, sweetheart"

Without thinking twice Yuka immediately rushed her way downstairs. She tripped over her feet and was about to kiss the floor when a strong arm supported her body.

"Be careful" a familiar baritone voice said to her.

"Thank you, daddy" she smiled at Kaname who was still wearing his suits.

"Welcome home, Kaname" Yuuki placed both of her hands on his shoulder as she leaned forward to share a kiss with her husband.

Yuka's face turned red as she stared at her parents committing their lovey dovey attitude.

"Are you alright, Yuuki?. You seemed tired" Kaname caressed his wife's long raven locks.

"I'm fine. It's just I hate throwing up everything I ate" she sighed as she nuzzled on the crook of his neck.

"Are you having a tummy ache, mommy?" Yuka stared at her mother uneasily.

"Only at several hours at morning, sweetheart" Yuuki smiled at her daughter who is a split image of her.

* * *

><p>Later that night Yuka placed her tiny ear on the door of her parents room. She smirked when she heard the same strange noises. Slowly she turned the door knob to the right since she knew that her parents don't lock their room door and turned on the light.<p>

She gasped in panic when she saw her father half naked and her mother in her under wears only. Kaname immediately covered Yuuki's body with a blanket.

"What are you doing?" Yuka asked confusedly.

"Nothing" Kaname replied calmly.

"Why are you and mommy not in pajamas?" she tilted her head to the side.

"Well, since the weather is hot we decided to remove our pajamas" Yuuki tried to explain briefly.

"Anyway, why are you still awake?. You should go to sleep or you'll be late for kindergarten tomorrow" Kaname picked up his pajamas from the floor and started to wear them.

"I was wondering if I could join both of you playing cards" Yuka bit her lower lip.

"Playing cards?" Kaname raised an eyebrow.

"I heard strange noises from this room and when I called granpa Kaien he told me that the two of you were playing cards" Yuka explained.

"Oh my God" Yuuki hid her blushing face with a pillow.

"Unfortunately, we were not playing cards" Kaname said as he hold his daughter in his arms.

"What were you doing then?" Yuka asked confusedly while clinging on her father's neck.

"I was checking on your mom because she told me that she didn't feel well. You know, like doctor and patient game" he answered.

"Are you okay, mommy?. Let me check if you're having a fever" Yuka jumped from her father arms and climbed onto the bed.

"Mommy's fine now, dear" Yuuki who managed to put her pajamas back smiled gracefully.

Yuka smiled back and placed a kiss on her mother's cheek.

"Oyasuminasai" she said as she waved her hand and closed the door behind her.

Kaname and Yuuki let out a relief sigh in a chorus.

"So, where were we?" Kaname whispered huskily as his hands started to travel from her tummy to her breasts.

"Somewhere in the middle" Yuuki chuckled.

"Well, let's start from the beginning then" he concluded while placing an open mouthed kisses on her neck.

"By the way, Kaname"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure that you don't want to tell Yuka that she'll be having siblings in several months?" Yuuki asked as she rubbed her slightly bulging tummy.

"We'll let her know on her birthday next week" Kaname smiled before he kissed the top of her tummy.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued<strong>

6


	5. School Trip

**Title : School Trip **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight and I'm just using the characters to **

**write this fanfic of mine. **

**Setting : Yuuki and Kaname both are 18 years human teenagers. In here Kaname's father is Kaien Cross while Yuuki's parents are Haruka & Juri Kuuran.**

**Summary : We'll be starring at the same night sky and moon no matter how far we're apart. **

* * *

><p>"Have you decided which university you want to enter?" Yori asked her best friend curiously.<p>

"Osaka university" Yuuki replied briefly while munching her seaweed flavor potato chips.

"What?, that's an eight hours trip by bus from Tokyo" Yori gasped.

"I have no choice because my father will be transferred to the newly opened hair salon in Osaka and my mom insisted that we must live together" Yuuki answered while glancing at the outside scenery from the bus window.

"Is that mean that you and Kaname will be in a long distance relationship?"

Yuuki nodded weakly.

"I've heard that long distance relationship is quite challenging but I believe that both of you can get through it" Yori tapped her friend's shoulder.

Yuuki gave her a faint smile as she stared secretly at the sleeping Kaname who was sitting across her.

"Prepare your luggage, people. We'll be there in five minutes" professor Yagari announced through the microphone.

Yuuki stood up and pulled her travel bag from the baggage holder above her. She followed her classmates and placed her travel bag on the floor as she waited for the next announcement from her teacher.

"Listen carefully, people. None of you are allowed to go out from the hotel tonight and you better keep the rule if you don't want your graduation being delayed" Yagari explained.

"I was planning to go shopping" Yori complained.

"We can do that after our first trip to Kiyomizu temple tomorrow" Yuuki winked.

* * *

><p>It was almost 8 pm when Yuuki finished unpacking her belongings.<p>

"Yori, I'm going to the hotel swimming pool for some exercise so I'll be back in half an hour" Yuuki said.

"Okay, bring the room key with you then because I might be sleeping at the time you come back" Yori smiled as she gave Yuuki the card key.

"I'll see you later" Yuuki received the key and inserted in into her shirt's pocket.

She grabbed a small bag consisted of bath towel and some dry clothes before she left the room. She saw some of her classmates chatting happily at the hotel lobby on her way. She just could not believe that in several months she will be graduating high school. Her first year in Cross Academy seemed like yesterday and the days she had spent chasing her beloved Kaname were being played back in her mind. She chuckled when a memory of her love confession day crossed her mind.

She tripped off her own feet and made a free dive into a puddle after confessing her love to Kaname. Her face was full of mud and she knew that people will think she looks worse than an ogre. However, she was lucky that day because Kaname cleaned her face with his handkerchief and drove her home with his huge motorbike. Yuuki could feel the heat on her cheek when she recalled how warm his back was and how she loves the feeling of her hands circling his waist. When she arrived at the pool, Yuuki removed her upper clothes so that she was in her royal blue bikini swim suit. She was about to enter the pool when she saw a guy with raven hair was about to climb the stairs.

"Kaname" she called him.

"Yuuki" he turned his look to her direction.

She immediately jumped into the water and swam closer to him.

"I thought you were sleeping 'coz you didn't answer my call" she said as she circled both hands on his neck.

"My cell phone was dead and I forgot to bring the charger" he sighed before giving a quick peck on her lips.

"Kaname"

"Hmm?"

"Mom said that I must follow them to Kansai region so I'll be enrolling at Osaka university" Yuuki bit her lips.

"So, I supposed that we have to choose a long distance relationship" he let out a heavy sigh.

Yuuki bit her lips and nodded with a sad face. Kaname was about to swim for another round when he heard Yuuki sneezed.

"Sorry" she apologized.

"We should go back to our room, it's getting cold" he helped her climbing the pool stairs then followed her to the nearest bench.

Yuuki hastily pulled out a pink bath towel from her bag and dried her body before putting on a bathrobe.

"Let's go" Kaname who's also put his bathrobe on stretched out his right hand and Yuuki placed her left one in his shyly as they proceed to the elevator.

"Good night, Kaname" Yuuki smiled at her boyfriend when they arrive in front of Yuuki's room.

"Good night, Yuuki" Kaname leaned forward before tilted her chin up and placed a gentle kiss fully on her lips.

She waved her hand at him before she pulled out the card key from her bag. Tears slipped out of her eyes when the thought of long distance relationship crossed her mind. They have been together since their second year and Kaname picked her up for school and walked her home everyday except during the school holidays. Knowing that she won't be able to do her routine activity with him hurt her so badly.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that you're alright?" Yori asked her best friend while slowly climbing the temple stairs.<p>

"I'm fine, Yori. It's just a sore throat" Yuuki winked as she followed Yori reaching the top level.

"Well, you don't look fine to me" Yori added as she examined Yuuki's face.

"You just worry too much" Yuuki replied briefly.

"Look!, the love charms!" Yori squealed like a three years old girl who just found a bucket full of gummy bears.

"We should pray first" Yuuki dragged her too excited friend in front of the Buddhist altar.

They bowed once and clapped their hands twice before saying their prayer.

"May the heart of mine and Kaname be united always even tough we're living far away from each other" Yuuki prayed in her heart. She bowed once and waited for Yori until she finished praying before leaving the spot.

"I hope God grants your prayer because you were praying so fast that I have a feeling He might not get it right" Yori smirked.

"And I hope the same thing for you because you were blabbering so long that He might fall asleep in the middle" Yuuki continued.

The two girls giggled like crazy.

"Yuuki, would you help me finding some souvenirs for my dad?" Kaname said.

"S-sure" she answered awkwardly since she didn't expect for him to show up all of sudden.

"I'll join Ruka and the others so she you at the hotel room later" Yori waved her hand as she left the place.

"Let's go" Kaname linked his hand with Yuuki before proceeding to the nearest souvenir shop.

Yuuki blushed as she secretly glanced at their hands. They've been dating each other for a year and yet she could still feel flames on her cheek every time their hands linked.

"I think Kaien san will like this" Yuuki took a wooden sandal shape phone strap.

"Interesting" Kaname commented as he took the phone strap from her.

Yuuki smiled at her boyfriend and was about to follow him to the cashier when everything went dark.

The last thing she heard was Kaname screaming out her name.

* * *

><p>Kaname kneeled beside the bed and wrapped Yuuki's left hand with both of his hands. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at a blurry image in front of her.<p>

"Kaname?" she muttered.

"Yes, it's me, Yuuki" he replied as he released his grip on her hand and cupped her face. It was feverish and she was slightly trembling.

"What happened to me?" she asked weakly.

"You suddenly fainted at the souvenir shop and the doctor said that you were having a high fever because of heavy stress" he explained as he placed an ice pillow below her head.

"I'm sorry" she continued.

"It's not your fault. Anyway, you should take a rest"

She nodded. However no matter how hard she tried her high fever kept her awake. She was panting hard as she squeezed his hand hard.

"I feel cold" she said weakly.

Kaname released her hand gently and started to unbutton his black shirt.

"K-Kaname…" Yuuki gasped in panic when she noticed that he was half naked. She began to blush like crazy when her eyes caught the sight of his six packs abs.

"I'm going to turn your fever down with my body temperature" he said as he began to undo her pajama shirt.

Yuuki shut her eyes tightly when she felt the touch of his bare skin on hers.

"Kaname, please don't leave me alone" she whispered as she circled her arms on his lower back.

"I'll be right beside you no matter what" he replied as he kissed her trembling lips.

"But, we'll be in a separate island in less than a month and I just… I can't…." her words were replaced by sobs as tears started to fall endlessly from her eyes.

Kaname helped her to sit up so that she could breathe easier. He embraced her and caressed her long raven hair.

"Distance won't do us apart, Yuuki. You know that our relationship is not that weak" he stated.

Yuuki shed her tears and tried her best to adjust her breath.

"I love you, Kaname and I always will" she said firmly.

"I love you too, Yuuki. More than anything in this world" he replied as he sealed her lips in a long and passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued<strong>

8


	6. At The Beginning

**Title : At the beginning **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight and I'm just using the characters to **

**write this fanfic of mine. **

**Setting : Yuuki and Kaname both are 23 years old human. In here Kaname's father is Kaien Cross while Yuuki's parents are Haruka & Juri Kuuran.**

**Summary : ****"I promise I'll come back to you as soon as possible after I solve everything out. I'm willing to stand at the beginning of our new life with you" she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead before leaving the Cross residence.**

* * *

><p>Kaname gulped his Saketini (a mixed cocktail of Japanese sake and Martini) and pushed the empty glass toward the blonde bartender.<p>

"Give me more, Ichijyo" he ordered.

"That's your thirteenth glass and I'm not going to give you any alcohol beverage from now on" Takuma claimed after he placed a glass of water in front of his ex-classmate.

"If you think a glass of water can fix a broken heart than you're totally mistaken" Kaname replied.

"Get a life, Kaname. Two years have passed since you broke up with Yuuki and a year has passed since she got married with Hanabusa Aido" Takuma let out a big sigh.

"That Aido boy doesn't deserve her at all" Kaname spoke out.

"That's your fault for not choosing to leave Tokyo and live with her" Takuma added.

"I wanted to live Tokyo but I couldn't since my father was sick and we couldn't afford to pay for his hospital room so I need to take care of him at home at that time" Kaname protested.

"Look at you, Mr. I'm a good son. You've chosen your own path by yourself and now you started to blame your father illness as the main reason you broke up with your girlfriend" Takuma glared at the loyal costumer of his bar.

Kaname was about to protest again when he saw a sexy blonde girl came closer.

"May I sit here?" she asked him.

"Yes, please" he answered while he moved the chair beside him politely.

"Thank you" she smiled at him.

"How may I serve you today, Miss Ibuki?" Takuma gave her his best smile.

"Cassis orange, please as usual" she replied promptly.

"You may consider yourself a lucky guy because, Sara Ibuki only choose to sit beside a guy she likes" Takuma whispered to Kaname.

Kaname ignored him and took a sip of his mineral water.

"So, may I know your name?" Sara asked him.

"It's Kaname Cross" he answered shortly.

"Pleased to meet you, Kaname san" she said.

"Pleased to meet you too, Sara san" he replied.

"I haven't told you my name yet, have I?"

"Ichijyo was the one who informed me about it"

"I see" she replied elegantly.

He secretly stared at her while she drank her cocktail. She was wearing a V-neck red dress which showed some part of her huge breasts. He recalled the memory of his beloved Yuuki. Although she doesn't have what the woman who was sitting beside him now has, he has never felt unsatisfied cuddling her. Kaname stood up and pulled out his wallet from his suits pocket. He placed ten thousand yen on the counter.

"Thank you for listening to my nonsense talk today, Ichijyo" he said.

"You can count me anytime 'coz I'll be there to save your royal ass" Takuma smirked.

"I'm afraid I must tell you that I don't need your help to save my royal ass" Kaname answered briefly.

He gave a faint smile at Sara before he left the place.

* * *

><p>"I'm home" he muttered lazily when he arrived at a ragged apartment.<p>

"Welcome home, son. I've made your favorite almond pudding" Kaien replied with a warm smile.

"I'll eat it tomorrow. I'm just too tired today" Kaname replied as he removed his suits.

"Did you drink again today?. How many times do I have to tell you not too drink too much" Kaien snapped at his son.

"I'm a grown up, dad and I don't think I need your advice anymore on how to live my life" Kaname closed his room door behind him before he got change into pajama and jumped to his bed.

He gave an empty gaze to the ceiling. It was two years ago when Yuuki told him to end their relationship because she could not stand being apart from him. Kaname managed to get a job as a web designer of a famous IT company after he graduated from the local university and his boss allowed him to work from home as long as he submits all of his works on time.

He was going to ask Yuuki to live together with him when he received a postcard from her telling that she got married. From that time he claimed that his life no more worth living. He has been spending most of his nights hanging out until morning at Takuma's bar. She has taken both his heart and soul away by the time they bid farewell. Kaname let out a big sigh before he fell into a deep slumber.

The next day, he woke up with an extreme pain on his head. Lazily he sat on his bed and glanced at the wall clock that showed 4 pm. He pulled out the drawer and took the pain killer in one gulp. Then he went to the bathroom to take a fresh afternoon shower.

_Half an hour later_

"Kaname, you have a guest" Kaien said after several knocks on Kaname's room door.

"I'll be there in less than a minute" Kaname who just finished drying his hair replied as he wore a white long sleeve shirt and a pair black denim trousers. He walked out his room and proceeded his way to the living room. He jaw nearly dropped to the floor when he saw his guest.

"Yuuki" he muttered.

"It's been a while, Kaname" she smiled at him.

"I'll be staying overnight at my laboratory, son" Kaien said.

"See you tomorrow, dad" he replied.

"Yuuki chan, please report to me if this impudent boy of mine did any inappropriate things to you" Kaien continued.

"Yes, sir" Yuuki giggled while Kaname grunted.

Yuuki bowed politely at Kaien before he left the house and sat back on the sofa.

"Yuuki" Kaname called her.

It has been more than two years from the last time he called her but he admitted that her name sounds better than any love song in this world.

"Yes?" she answered him with a sweet smile on her face.

"Let's go talk in my room" he concluded.

"Sure" Yuuki rose up and followed him to his room.

Yuuki sat at Kaname's bed while he pulled his study chair and sat in front of her. Silence fell between them and Yuuki was the one who broke it with her trembling voice.

"I came here to ask for your forgiveness" she stated.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Yuuki" he debated.

She started to tell the whole story about how her husband treated her. Kaname just couldn't help clenching both of his fists when she told him that her husband has been checking her wallet and the record of incoming plus outcoming call from her cell phone. Moreover, he kept telling her that she was the main reason why he couldn't get the job he wanted and that she should work more to support their financial condition.

She ended up doing three part time jobs as a waitress in two restaurants and a dog groomer. She loves her job as dog groomer but her two other jobs were consuming her physical strength so sometimes she couldn't concentrate. He caught the sight of some bruises on the back of her left arm when she was fixing her hair. Gently he took her hand to take a better look on her bruises. She was biting her lower lip when he examined her hand that was full of suicide attempted bruises. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the bruises.

"He was nice at first and my parents were very fond of him but he changed after three months passed from our marriage" she reported.

"Did your parents know about this?" Kaname asked impatiently.

She shook her head horizontally.

"I'm so sorry, Kaname. I was just thinking to make my parents happy since they were worried about us having a long distance relationship but I realized that I've made a big mistake. I should have chosen to enroll at the same university with you" she cried.

"It's not your fault" he stretched out his hand as he shed her tears away.

"I missed you so much, Kaname and I realized that you are the only one that I love" she continued.

He cupped her cheek with one hand and leaned forward. She closed her eyes when she felt his warm lips on hers. After a while he broke the kiss and pulled her into a warm embrace. He felt horrible when he noticed that she has lost so much weight. He found it almost impossible to understand why that Aido boy dares to treat his precious treasure like a trash.

"I love you, Yuuki. I love you more than everything" he whispered as he caressed her medium short hair.

"I love you too, Kaname with all my heart" she confessed as she leaned on his chest.

"Would you stay here tonight?" he asked nervously.

She looked up and smiled at him before shaking her head horizontally.

"I'm afraid I should go home now before my husband found out that I skipped my job" she said.

"Yuuki, please" he caught her wrist.

"I promise I'll come back to you as soon as possible after I solve everything out. I'm willing to stand at the beginning of our new life with you" she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead before leaving the Cross residence.

* * *

><p>Three months have passed since Yuuki came to his house. Kaname harshly threw his bag to the sofa and loosened his necktie. He was obliged to come to his office today because there was an important meeting he must attend.<p>

"You come home early recently" Kaien said as he smiled at his son.

"I'm sorry for Ichijyo but I quitted drinking alcohol" he replied.

"Well, that's a good news" Kaien was about to place a huge plate of chicken teriyaki when the front door bell rang.

"I'll get it" Kaname rushed to the front door.

_It must be the book I ordered online_, he thought. However, he froze when he saw the person who stood right before him with a huge suitcase by her side.

"Good evening, Kaname" Yuuki greeted him.

"Y-Yuuki" he stated awkwardly.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to solve my problem out. There were only limited evidences to prove that I'm a victim of my husband's verbal harassment so I had a hard time defending myself the court. Luckily Ruka san, our senior back in high school was my lawyer and she did a great job so Aido finally signed the divorce paper" she explained briefly.

Yuuki bit her lower lip when she realized that Kaname did not give any response.

"So, I was wondering if I can stay here with you and start everything from the beginning" she added. However, Kaname was still quiet.

Tears welled up in her eyes when the thought that she has come too late crossed her mind. She was about to leave the front door when he caught her hand and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"The Cross residence will be your home from now on" he whispered as he strengthened his grip on her waist.

Yuuki could feel some drops of tears wetting both of her cheeks. She moved her arms onto his lower back and whispered.

"Tadaima, Kaname"

"Okaerinasai, Yuuki" he answered before sealing her lips with a long and passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p> 


	7. Kaname's Proposal

**Title : ****Kaname's Proposal **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight and I'm just using the characters to **

**write this fanfic of mine. **

**Settin****g : Yuuki and Kaname both are 25 years old human. In here Kaname's father is Kaien Cross while Yuuki's parents are Haruka & Juri Kuuran.**

**Summary :**** A good proposal is original and that's why you should have it your own way.**

* * *

><p>"You said that you have something to ask me" Kaien stared at his son.<p>

Kaname nodded.

"Go on"

"Would you teach me how to make a proposal?" Kaname asked after a moment of silence that seemed like forever.

"Well, it's simple. You just have to type everything on your laptop and print it out" Kaien replied.

"Not that one, dad" Kaname protested.

Kaien gave a confused look at his son while scratching his head. He smirked when he found out which proposal his son was talking about.

"So, Yuuki chan will soon be my daughter in law. Am I right?" he said.

"You're talking too loud!" Kaname snapped at his father.

"Don't worry, son. She went out to shop for groceries a while ago" Kaien smiled.

Kaname let out a big sigh before averting his gaze from his father.

"How did you propose mom?" Kaname asked again.

"We had a candle light dinner and I asked her to marry me after we finished our meal" Kaien answered.

Both cheeks of the old man painted in light pink.

"That's too ordinary" Kaname complained.

"So you're planning to do something extraordinary, aren't you?" the science professor continued as he grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"I just want to make an unforgettable proposal since she was once proposed by someone else" Kaname claimed as he stared at the scenery from the big window at the living room.

"Okay, son. From now on I'll give you some suggestions for your proposal and you should tell me what you think of it" Kaien announced.

"Got it"

"Write a love letter that describes how goodness-like she is" Kaien advised.

"Cheesy"

"Climb a mountain together with her at night and screamed those words of proposal out loud so it'll echoes through the forest"

"Creepy"

"Place the engagement ring inside her wine glass"

"Crappy"

Kaien let out a heavy sigh when his son rejected all his suggestions.

"Can't you think of something better?" Kaname rubbed his temple.

"You know what, son?. A good proposal is original so you won't find the right answer by asking people around you" Kaien explained as he tapped his son's shoulder.

"Geez, you're not helping at all. Thanks anyway" Kaname replied before he left the spot and headed to his room.

He jumped to his bed at stared blankly at the ceiling thinking about his original proposal. Since both he and his father were not millionaires, he was sure enough that he won't be able to take her to a trip around the world and say the words when they're back at the Narita airport. He thought of his proposal as a simple and unforgettable moment. He was about to force his brain to think harder when he heard a knock on his room door.

"Come in" he replied roughly.

"Sorry for disturbing you I was just wondering is you have special request for today's dinner" Yuuki said while peeking from the limited empty space of the room door.

"I'll leave the choice to you" Kaname smiled.

"Okay then"

Yuuki was about to close the room door when Kaname stopped her.

"I change my mind. Let's eat out for dinner" he concluded.

* * *

><p>"Good evening, Yuuki chan" Takuma greeted his ex-school mate.<p>

"It's been a while, Takuma san. How's life treating you?" Yuuki bowed politely.

"Fine, I guess" Takuma replied shortly while staring at Yuuki from head to toe.

"Stop staring at my girlfriend, Takuma. Go get us ginger ale?" Kaname said firmly.

"You're lucky that this dog cafe isn't mine, Kaname. If you're at my bar I have no doubt that I'll kick you out" Takuma answered roughly before he left the spot.

Yuuki adjusted her mini skirt before sitting in front of Kaname. Suddenly, a white miniature poodle came closer to her.

"Come here, pretty" Yuuki smiled before she lifted the dog up with both hands.

She giggled when the dog licked the ticklish spot on her nose. Yuuki placed the poodle on her lap to take a better look of it. She found a capsule container on its collar so she opened the lid and took a tiny white paper out. She used one hand to prevent the dog from jumping off her lap and her free hand opened the neatly folded paper. Tears welled up in her eyes when she read the message.

_Dear Yuuki, would you be kind to give this sinful man the opportunity to be by your side and protect you until the Judgment Day?. Love forever, Kaname_

"Kaname" she muttered as several drops of tears escaped her eyes.

Kaname gave her his best smile before he took a navy velvet box from his front pocket.

"Would you marry me, Yuuki?" he said the words after a moment that seemed like eternity.

"Certainly" she replied shyly.

Kaname took her left hand and slipped the diamond ring into her ring finger.

"I'm sorry that I could only afford the smallest one in jewelry shop" he apologized.

"It's more than enough for me, Kaname" she replied as she shed her tears.

"So, I guess it's time for me to face the last boss" he sighed.

"I'll let my parents know that you're coming tonight" Yuuki smiled.

* * *

><p>"So, you're Kaname Cross. I've heard about you from my daughter" Haruka Kuran stared at his son-to-be from head to toe.<p>

"Pleased to meet you, Sir" Kaname stated nervously.

"Please take a sip of your tea and have some of these" Juri offered several homemade chocolate chip cookies.

"Thank you" Kaname answered politely before taking a bite on the cookie.

To be honest he was too nervous to enjoy the taste of any food or drink. Kaname stared at his surroundings to get rid of his anxiety. He saw a big chandelier above his head, marble floor, several expensive paintings hanging on the wall and some merchandise from luxurious brand decorating a corner of the living room. Yuuki's parents are famous conglomerates who run the country's biggest electronic devices company.

"Let's get straight to the point, Kaname. Tell me your purpose of visiting us today" Haruka folded his hands and placed his chin on them.

Kaname immediately took a sip of his tea and gulped the remaining of cookies inside his mouth.

"I came to ask for your permission of marrying your daughter" he stated firmly though his legs were shaking like crazy.

Silence filled the living room of the great Kuran residence and Kaname could hear his own heartbeat echoed loudly.

"My daughter has got married once and she was treated like garbage" Haruka said sharply.

"I promise that I will never treat her like that" Kaname spoke out.

"That Aido boy was telling us the same thing when he asked for our permission" Juri added.

"Mom, dad I want you to know that Kaname is very different from Aido and I have no doubt that I can live a happier life this time" Yuuki explained.

"Can you keep your words, Kaname?" Haruka asked.

"Definitely, Sir" Kaname answered confidently.

Haruka averted his gaze to his wife waiting for her response. Juri nodded cheerfully.

"You have our blessings" the president of Kuran Corporation announced.

Kaname and Yuuki let out relief sighs in a chorus.

"You may use my wedding dress if you want to, Yuuki" Juri smiled at her daughter.

"Thank you, mom" Yuuki gave her mother a big hug.

"Gentlemen, why don't you go get some fresh vegetables from the garden and give water to the flowers there?" Juri suggested.

"Yes, madam" Haruka replied lazily.

"I'll help you" Kaname followed the elder man to the garden.

Haruka opened the nearest drawer and threw a navy gardening apron toward Kaname. He caught it and put it on immediately before started to pull a white radish nearby.

"My daughter was very fond of you" Haruka muttered in a low voice.

"I beg your pardon, Sir?"

Haruka took a deep breath before he continued his words.

"I was the one who suggested her to get married with Aido since he was born in a wealthy family and I had no doubt that his parents taught him good manners but I was wrong".

Kaname frowned at the words from his father-to-be.

"Yuuki was crying every night until her wedding day after she reported to me that she ended up her relationship with you" Haruka continued.

"I'm really sorry about that" Kaname bowed deeply.

"It wasn't your fault, Kaname. Both you and Yuuki were the victim of my stupidity" he sighed.

Kaname could not find any proper reply so he decided to remain silent.

"Kaname" Haruka called.

"Yes, sir?"

"Please take care of my precious daughter"

Kaname smiled in relief.

"You have my words, Sir" he replied firmly.

* * *

><p>"I'm so nervous, Kaname" Yuuki whispered as she linked her right arm to his left one.<p>

"Don't worry, Yuuki. It's only us and the priest here" Kaname replied.

Yuuki bit her lower lip before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm ready" she said.

The bride and groom started to walk down the aisle.

"Takuma!, what the…" Kaname snapped out when he saw the face of the priest.

"I'll explain later so say your vow now" Takuma grinned.

Kaname took a deep breath.

"Yuuki Kuran, I love you and because of this I want to be your husband. I promise that I will be faithful to you through all of the uncertainties and trials of the present and future" Kaname pronounced his vow.

"Kaname Cross, I love you with all my heart and I am willing to be your wife. I promise that I will get through the uncertainties and trials of the present and future with you" Yuuki said her vows.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife so you may kiss the bride" Takuma announced.

Kaname placed a finger on Yuuki's chin and tilted it up before placing a chaste kiss fully on her lips. Yuuki could feel both of her cheeks burning like crazy.

"Congratulations, you two. Now please excuse me because I gotta go to the next wedding ceremony" Takuma smiled.

"Is being a priest your part time job?" Kaname asked confusedly.

"I'm afraid I have to say yes to that question" Takuma winked before he left the place in an instant.

Yuuki chuckled when she saw Takuma tripped over his own feet before reaching the exit door.

"Yuuki"

"Yes?" she averted her gaze to her husband.

"You look beautiful in your mom's dress" Kaname said while admiring her mermaid line wedding dress.

"Thank you. You look great in that gray tuxedo" she pointed at his tux with a blushing face.

Kaname smiled as he caressed her left cheek.

"Kaname"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for accepting me the way I am. I'm lucky to have you by my side" she placed her hand on top of his.

"I'll make you the happiest wife on earth" he whispered before once again sealing their vows in a long and passionate kiss.

**The End**

_**Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone who has written reviews for this fanfic. I hope I will see you all again in my next Vampire Knight fanfic focused on Kaname & Yuuki (^_-). **_


End file.
